


Lines in Sand and Sea

by Khriskin



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Challenge 35 The Sky's The Limit, Drabble, Gen, The Weekly Drabble Zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: Peter's the hero of the story, when he remembers. (or: Saving Wendy from drowning, again.)Warnings/Spoilers: None, although a bit AU as my Peter Pan is a tad more FaeWritten for drabble_zone #35 The Sky's The LimitDisclaimer: PETER PAN is possibly still under copyright to Sir James Matthew Barrie and the Hospital for Sick Children, Great Ormond Street, London, but apparently it depends on who you ask. All rights reserved. No copyright infringement is intended nor implied.





	Lines in Sand and Sea

There's a hard blue line where sea gives way to sky. The ocean's still and clear as glass, flattened by magic older and more ruthless than the tides. Mermaids circle, snarling below her hovering shadow, furious that Peter's spoiled their games. Furious, but wise enough not to breach the thin barrier keeping them safe from Pan's echoed wrath. 

He'll forget, he always does, and things will go back to the way they've always been, are, will be. She isn't the first Wendy he's saved and the next won't be the last he'll lose, but for now the line is drawn.


End file.
